


直到红巨星落下|Until The Red Giant Goes down

by plotdog



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Future, Episode: s04e20 The Last Man, M/M, Sci-Fi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotdog/pseuds/plotdog
Summary: John Sheppard woke up, again, in a red Atlantis, and that old hologram looked like Rodney told him their plan didn't work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk, but it's highly likely for me to fail to complete this one again - doesn't matter anyway, since I suck at English writing and no Chinese readers would take a look at this fandom/pairing... basically my own playground

即使在技术上是数一数二的好手，阿米达·卡什在茫茫的伊柯乌博星区也不过是一介凡人。她在本地的太空港经营着一家器材店，每天的工作就是进货和销售，偶尔承接一些修理的零活，好挣一些外快。她最近手头紧张，不仅要维持生意的资金链，还要提前垫付五十个公转日的房租。但这些都不是最令人心烦的——她还要按时去缴孵化费。她的三个卵荚都离剥落不远了，而越是往后，孵化费越是高昂。熬过孵化之后，需要在幼崽们身上耗费的开支同样不是一笔小数目。光是想到未来的艰辛，阿米达就忧郁起来，叹出的蓝色口气掀起腮囊上的薄膜，簌簌作响。  


阿米达突然听到一声咳嗽，把复眼从屏幕前挪开，转向了站在展示柜前埋头研究产品的顾客。那位顾客比她矮小许多，全身都隐藏在一条斗篷里，看不见脸，只露出一只手，朝柜台指了指。她不确定自己听懂了他在说什么。

“抱歉，”她走到柜台前面，屈膝坐到地上，好让自己和顾客到达同样的高度。“请您再说一遍？”

顾客停顿了一下，又开始说话。可是，即使阿米达偏过头用心分辨，也听不懂他说的语言。这不是没有发生过，在这样的太空站里，每一天都可能有从未见过的种族来造访。她自有办法。“请您稍等，我去拿翻译机。”阿米达并拢了胸腔前的两只手，做出抱歉的手势。她绕过货架，打开抽屉，拿出一只小小的盒子。她把盒子拿到柜台前，翻开盖子，铺平音频捕捉碟，放到顾客面前，调试了许久。

“请您再说一遍？”她尽力用上了最规整的语法，好让翻译机识别和转换。

“影子……”他说出第一个词，然后被翻译机里弹出的咯吱作响的语音吓了一跳，仿佛从来没见过这种神奇的发明，或者听过伊柯乌博星区的标准语。但他理解能力颇强，很快就理解过来，把脸朝音频捕捉碟凑了凑，继续说话，“影子……活动……图像……电池……”

阿米达试图把断断续续的词组连起来，好领会他的意思。她从柜台里拿出一台掌上播放器，在他面前展示。他兴致勃勃地看着她演示，播放存储在播放器里的演示影片。但没过一会儿，他就摇了摇头，耸了耸肩。阿米达不知道耸肩这个动作在他老家有什么别的意思，但在伊柯乌博星区有不礼貌的含义。她有点不高兴，但想了想自己的卵荚们，她还是忍住了怒意。她再一次对着翻译器说话。

“这台掌上播放器还行吗？如果没看中，我们还有别的型号。您是希望屏幕大一点，还是画质清晰一点？”她一边说话，一边用腹腔前的手比划说明。

等她说完之后，这位顾客也学着她的样子，伸出手在半空中做手势。他没有张开双手以示“更大”，也没有捏起手指以示“更清晰”，而是用左右两只手各三根指头搭了一个四面体，伸到她面前。阿米达没想明白四面体是什么意思，反而注意到了那几根手指长得颇为奇怪，覆盖着粉白色的皮肤，颇为柔软，和她覆盖着透明甲壳的手指完全不一样。

他见她瞪着他的手指半天没说话，又焦急地加了几句，“影子……影像！我要……活动的影像！法老坟墓……四面体！四面体影像！”他摇了摇搭在一起的手指，“他们说你有！”

阿米达睁大了复眼，突然反应过来。当然了！她这家店最为出名的可不是什么播放器，一个异乡人赶这么远，怎么可能就是为买一件消遣的玩意儿！她赶紧抖了抖胸腔前两臂的胳膊肘，以示明白，但顾客似乎没有领会她的意思。面对礼仪上的文化差异，她只得作罢。“那您得等一等，全息投影仪全在后面的货仓里，容我去拿。”

“对，对，全息投影仪！”听到翻译器终于传达出了他的意思，顾客有点高兴，忽略了这句话里其他的信息。阿米达不得不复述了一遍，说得又慢又稳。他这回听懂了，又耸了耸肩——阿米达已经自动忽略了他无心的粗鲁——“我也去。”他说。

放在以前，阿米达不会涉险放人进货仓。但自从去年的恶性抢劫案之后，整个太空港的商贩都装上了报警芯片，商业区里也增设了保安亭，迄今为止再无犯罪得逞的案例。她拎着钥匙，拿起翻译器，带路走向货架后面的门，打开门。顾客跟着她走进了货仓，好奇地东张西望。

“这个是最畅销的型号。”她取下一个盒子，打开盒盖，从底座上取下一座仿水晶投影仪。她旋转了一下开关，投影仪上方立马悬浮出一个伊柯乌博人的形象。阿米达看向顾客，发现他正饶有兴致地看着它。

“空间……粮仓……多少？”他停顿片刻，重说了一遍，用他那种柔软的母语。翻译机重组了一遍他的话，“多大存储空间？”

“二百又五十塔克，”她看他一副不是很理解的样子，又补充一句，“足够存储一百部全息影片了。”

他缓慢地点头。阿米达将这理解成“正在计算”，因为过了一会之后，他又开口，“我要……一万又八千塔克。”

她吃了一惊，赶紧说，“我这里可没有那么大存储空间的投影仪！”话音刚落，她突然想到或许自己真的有，于是又补充一句，“存储空间满足的，也有点不方便。”

她从底层的柜子里拖出一只巨大的箱子。拆开箱子，里面是两张厚重的水晶板。她费了好大的劲儿，才把其中一张吸附到货仓的屋顶上，把另一张放置在正下方，按下启动键。

“这个绝对符合您对存储空间的要求，但一般情况下，该型号只有公司会买，用于重大的研究项目。”她展示着它多重的计算功能，“如果您是想用于研究……”

“太大。”他说，“不好拿。”

阿米达垂下四只胳膊，无奈地叹出一口蓝烟。“存储量大又便携的投影仪？我很抱歉，那种东西还没被发明出来……我是说，有人在努力尝试，但现在市面上没有这种东西。”

“所以，存储大的，只有这个？”他问了一遍。她点点头。他又耸耸肩，“没办法了，抱歉。”接着从袖子里掏出一只看起来像手枪的东西，对准了她的头。“我真的需要它，但没有可以用于支付的东西。”

阿米达眨了两下左眼，又眨了一下右眼，启动了报警芯片。她垂下头，手举到半空中，“那就拿走吧。”

她看着体态矮小的劫匪，怀疑他能不能拿得动。出人意料的是，他轻轻松松地把水晶板摘下来放进箱子里，又把箱子抱起来，单手托举在胸前，另一只手还握着对准她的枪。阿米达凝视着他露出来的手臂，发现上面盖着一层薄薄的黑色毛发，就像哺乳动物一样。她还没见过人型的哺乳动物呢，更别提会打劫的哺乳动物了。

他小心翼翼地朝门口走去。一推开门，他就停了下来，转过头，发现门口已经围了一圈荷枪实弹的保安，全都拿电浆枪对着他。

“放下财物，举起所有的手！”保安领队朝他大喊。但他无动于衷，绕过柜台，朝店门口走去，似乎不把枪口放在眼里。于是保安们朝他射击，金色的电浆一股股地泼到他身上。

一开始，他还停下了脚步，但也只是调整了姿势，把箱子举到了头顶，以防被电浆沾到。没有箱子的阻碍之后，那些金色的电浆直接朝他的头部飞溅过去，融化了斗篷，曝光了他的脸。有一些电浆甚至沾到了他脸上，他只是不以为意地晃了晃脸，一点晕厥的征兆都没有。

阿米达这会儿才看到他的长相，惊讶地睁大了复眼。她从来没见过长成这样的种族：一张粉红色的脸，肌肤平滑，一点鳞片或者甲壳都没有，只在局部有一些黑色的短毛；他头颅的上方和后方长着同样的黑色短毛，略微蜷曲，绕过一双突出的耳朵；他长了一双哺乳动物的眼睛，但它们都平整地展示在脸部前方，而不是两侧，中间有一条耸起的肉，她无法得知那是做什么用的器官；在那下面是一张颜色更红润的嘴巴，看起来和诺克利亚人有点像，但里面没有尖牙。见到新的人种，阿米达的内心有一些紧张。即使从未见过其他这样的人，她也能从他的眼睛里看出受惊动物的恐慌。

但他没有做出任何恐慌的举动。反之，在短暂的停顿之后，他轻快地又朝门口走去，头上顶着沉重的箱子。保安队长和队员们互相交换了眼神，从腰间掏出物理枪。阿米达一看到物理枪，立马缩起了脖子。那可是一种极为可怕的武器，能够发射出金属丸，穿透人体的皮肤、肌肉和器官，已经严格管控很多年了，全太空港也只有几只。

保安队长对准了那个人的大腿，按动了扳机。金属丸立马在那条腿上钻出一个洞，穿透而过，嵌进了墙里。可是，那个神秘的劫匪只是晃了晃，手上根本没有松。接着，可怕的事情发生了——以肉眼可见的速度，他腿上的窟窿飞快愈合了。他朝保安队长耸耸肩。

队长见到他这个动作，立马怒火朝天，朝他的躯干部位连续发射。每一颗金属丸都打穿了他的身体，把他背后的柜台玻璃都打碎了，叫阿米达异常心疼。她开始盘算修理店铺的费用，是不是要比这台公司用投影仪的价格更高，如果真是，那么就算成功夺回投影仪，也太不值得了。

金属丸在神秘人的胸口留下了筛子似的窟窿，可怕极了，连他自己都皱了皱眉。但也只是皱眉而已，没过一会儿，那些孔眼又长成了实心的。“拜托了！”他嚷嚷一句，翻译器也跟着翻译，“就让我拿走吧！”

但是保安们决定不让他得逞。两名保安跟着队长冲了过来，想要徒手控制住他。神秘顾客不得不先放下了箱子，摆出奇怪的架势：两个拳头一前一后地举在胸前。他只有两只手，两条腿，又比所有人都要瘦小，看上去随时都会被撕碎。但他挥出的拳头又准又狠，对准队长的咀嚼口器就是一拳，然后又屈起膝盖撞上了他的腹部，让他飞出几米远；对付另两个队员的时候，他又抬高右腿，踩上了他们的胸口，用力一蹬，把他们掀翻在地。阿米达看着这流畅又残酷的动作，眼睛都挪不开来了，翻译器“哐当”一声掉到地上。

这一声吸引了神秘人的注意力。他转过头，看向她，一双黑白分明的眼睛里流露出了某种感情——不知怎么的，她感觉那是一种叫做“歉意”的感情——然后走过来，弯下腰捡起翻译器，抬头对着她，两边嘴角朝上弯了弯，“对不起，”他的声音从翻译器里传来，“我知道，我看起来在做坏事，但我必须这样做。”

“有什么必须的理由吗？”她不知道自己拿来的勇气，居然对着眼前这位刚刚展现出可怕力量的异乡人这样发问。可他似乎并没有生气，反而，他叹了一口气。尽管他的嘴里没有冒出蓝烟，但阿米达还是感受到了其中无奈的意味。

“亲爱的先生，或者女士……抱歉不是很明白你们的性别……”经过几个长句子的分析，翻译器终于可以翻译出完整的句子，“如果可以的话，我可以详细地告诉你到底是什么把我逼到了这份上；可那是一个又啰嗦又婆婆妈妈的故事，包含了我为什么在这里，为什么要这个，乃至为什么刀枪不入。而我又不是什么健谈的人。就允许我拿它走吧，拜托了，我真的没有可以用来交换的东西，但我极度、迫切、要命地需要它。”

阿米达心中渐渐酝酿出一个计谋，同时也被他的话语里面潜藏的故事诱惑得不得了。她动了动自己的手指头，飞快地动着脑筋。“在我看来，你需要一个容量极大、便于携带的全息投影仪，极度需要，”她看着他，他点点头。挺奇怪的，看来点头在他的文化里至少有两个含义。“这一台虽然满足了容量要求，但是太笨重，并不是最理想的，对不对？”

他短促一笑，“当然，最好能便携，但既然你说了，市场上根本没有两全的设备……”

“如果我能给你做一台呢？”她紧跟着他的最后一个字说出来。他抬起头看着她，眼睛里闪烁着明白无误的惊喜。

“你能？你可以做这个？哦……抱歉，我忘了，”他又低下头，“我打劫了你的店……”

“我不在乎钱，”她说出这句话的时候，感觉自己在内心发笑，“你看上去非常需要帮助，而我呢，如果你在太空港里询问我的名声，肯定会收获各种各样的评价，但每个人都会把‘慷慨’说出来。”阿米达一边说，一边想起自己卧室桌子上的几张催款单。

他似乎立马买了她的账，深吸了一口气，“那可真是……太好了。天啊，宇宙里有那么多星系，那么多星系里有那么多太空港，太空港里有那么多家电子器材店，我偏偏走进了你的。咳，只是一句电影台词罢了，我家乡的人总是会写这种东西……我的意思是，如果你愿意，我可就太幸运了。”

“不用客气，”她模仿他的样子，露出嘴角上扬的表情，“请随我来，这是我的实验室。”

他立马跟着她走了过去，走之前还扭头看了看晕厥在地的保安队，偷笑了一下。阿米达真心希望这不是源自天生的恶意。但她相信，即使是最深的恶意，也可以被过人的智慧战胜。

她推开另一间门，走进了实验室。不知好歹的小贼跟着她走了进来，打量着她的储物柜，似乎还想伸手摸。她忍住了呵斥，指了指工作台边的一张软椅，“坐那儿去。”

他看了她一眼；她控制住了自己，没有流露出一丝情绪。于是他收回目光，晃了晃脑袋，撩起斗篷坐了下去，翘首等待她也走过来。可是阿米达没有走过去。反之，她走向柜子，拿出一只遥控器，按下了按钮。

软椅下方的地面凭空冒出一只白色的网，流动着耀眼的光芒，升到半空中，收成一个网兜，把那个忙于挣扎的人装了进去，然后向上举起，吊挂在屋顶上。他的手脚从网兜的孔眼里穿出来，在半空中不停挥舞，手也在尝试用力掰开网兜的“绳子”。但那都是徒劳的，因为这张网根本不是用真正的绳子编织的，而是能量束，手凑过去只能触碰到滚烫的电场。阿米达很奇怪他还没被电晕，考虑到之前的经历，她还有点担心他会挣脱开来。但他在屋顶上扑腾半天，终于放弃。

“服了你了，”他一手盖住脸，“这是什么东西？从来没见过。”

“当然没见过，这可是我最新的研究成果。”她骄傲地宣布，虽然想起自己没有可以拿来发表成果的资金，心里带着一点刺痛。

“哦，这可太酷了！”他打量着包裹在他周身的能量网，仿佛在打量一件最时髦的玩具，“麦……某些人要是见到了，绝对要高兴得不得了。”他又低头看向阿米达，“所以你真的是科学家喽？”

阿米达从来不会这样形容自己，“我只是喜欢自己琢磨东西罢了。”她想起自己被赶出研究所的经历，心里有点委屈，“维修工还差不多。”

“哪个维修工能发明出这样厉害的武器？”他抿嘴想了想，又露出笑容，“好吧，我确实认识几个那样的维修工——当然没你厉害。”他赶紧乖巧地加上一句。

阿米达扯过一张椅子，不慌不忙地坐下来。她应该再去联系警方才对。“听起来，你见过的‘维修工’还不少啊。”

他耸了耸肩——这一回，她决定不忍了，直接跟他指出这个动作多么讨人厌，他老实地道了歉——然后说，“如果一个人活得足够久，他的经历就会丰富地不可思议。”

“那你活多久了？”她问。

他勉强地笑了一笑，“七百年多吧——虽然其中有七百年都掺了水分。但其余那三十多年里，也是挺丰富多彩的。听起来是不是有点像吹牛？”

她回答，“如果吹牛能吹出个有意思的故事，我也不介意听听。”

他几乎又要耸肩，但及时地半路刹车，换成别嘴和歪头，“那我只好说了——我真的希望不是用这种钓在天花板上的姿势来说。”

 


End file.
